1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a computer implemented method, system, and computer usable program code for assigning revenue associated with a revenue bill of materials for an ordered product to appropriate revenue accounts in a product ordering system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems integrate, or attempt to integrate, all data and processes of an enterprise or organization into a unified system. A typical ERP system will use multiple components of computer software and hardware to achieve this integration. ERP systems typically attempt to cover all basic functions of an organization, regardless of the organization's business or charter. For example, many large businesses, non-profit organizations, non-governmental organizations, governmental agencies, and other large entities utilize ERP systems. ERP systems are usually cross-functional and enterprise wide.
The computer software modules in an ERP may, for example, be: 1) manufacturing, which may include engineering, bills of material(s) (BOM), scheduling, capacity, workflow management, quality control, cost management, manufacturing process, manufacturing projects, and manufacturing flow; 2) supply chain management, which may include inventory, order entry, purchasing, product configurator, supply chain planning, supplier scheduling, inspection of goods, claim processing, and commission calculation; 3) financials, which may include general ledger, cash management, accounts payable, accounts receivable, and fixed assets; 4) projects, which may include costing, billing, time and expense, and activity management; 5) customer relationship management (CRM), which may include sales and marketing, commissions, service, customer contact, and call center support; 6) human resources, which may include payroll, training, time and attendance, and benefits; and 7) data warehouse management, which may include various self-service interfaces for customers, suppliers, and employees. In addition, ERP systems often deal directly with customers, eBusiness systems, such as, for example, eCommerce, eGovernment, eTelecom, and eFinance, and supplier relationship management (SRM) systems.
However, existing ERP systems only allow for revenue allocation and amortization of customer ordered products at the priced component level. Presently, a business need exists for products with multiple components and features to be ordered and priced as a single product, but which also allows for flexible sub-component revenue and amortization by the ERP system. Current ERP systems do not allow for pricing ordered products at a top BOM level and then for accounting the ordered products at a sub-component BOM level.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have an improved computer implemented method, system, and computer usable program code for automatically assigning revenue components associated with a revenue BOM for an ordered product to appropriate revenue accounts.